


In These Shoes

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 105. Mikey/anyone – hooker boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	In These Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Get Mikey Laid](http://getmikeylaid.dreamwidth.org/) challenge.

  
He gets the idea during The Black Parade tour. Well, more specifically, he gets the idea during the tour when they’re in New York and Gabe shows up backstage, takes one look at Mikey’s boots and drags him to some dark corner with a flat surface and ends up with scrapes up and down his back and shoulders from Mikey’s boots.

It’s…inspiring.

So after the tour and the tour to pay for that tour, when things have settled a little and he and Gabe establish a kind of routine – come here, go away, fuck me, suck me, you asshole you beat me at Halo – between recording and tours and Gabe’s newest venture (Mikey has _thoughts_ about Cobra Starship and Gabe’s insistence on hiding behind his new façade as a way to keep from getting hurt like he did when Midtown fell apart, but he keeps them to himself) and actually manage to spend some serious time together, Mikey figures it’s about time.

He found them in a store in Germany right before he fell apart and had to come back to the states, and he’s kept them in the back of his closet since then. Nobody’s seen them except him and maybe the guy in customs, but he kept his mouth shut, so maybe he figured they were for his girlfriend. With big feet. But the time hasn’t been right, even when Gabe gave him that sly look and reached into Mikey’s nightstand drawer and pulled out the pair of lavender women’s panties and flung them at him and told Mikey to put them on, or when Mikey wore the thigh high stockings while he tied Gabe to the bed and rode him until they were both sweaty and exhausted.

He invites Gabe over, promising him something worth missing a show in the city, then spends the rest of the day getting ready. His hands shake holding the razor, and he has to fight to breathe as it rasps against his skin. Everything feels different as he shaves, the air around him, the touch of his own skin. Rubbing lotion on the freshly shaved areas makes his cock harden, and he stares at himself in the full-length mirror for a long time before he leans in and lines his eyes darkly, smoke gray, highlighting the green shot through his irises.

The thigh highs are black and sheer, like silk, and he has to pause after getting one on, willing his cock to relax, ignoring the pulse of want. A quick glance at the clock and he tugs the second stocking on then follows it with a pair of black panties. The lace at the edges bites into his skin, scraping tender flesh, and it takes a careful tug to get them to cover his erection.

He lays back on the bed for a moment, just _feeling_ , trailing his short nails over satin and nylon. A groan gathers at the base of his throat and he forces himself to his feet, to the closet, to the boots.

They’re supple and black and something like leather but not – one planned kinky evening ending with a PETA lecture in his life is _more_ than enough – and they hug Mikey’s calves, ending just below his knees and lacing up like corsets. He can imagine Gabe’s long fingers on them and he bites his lower lip hard, trying to focus on something other than that image so he doesn’t ruin the whole effect – not to mention the whole evening – by coming then and there.

The doorbell rings right on time and Mikey gives himself another quick glance in the mirror before going to the door. He sees Gabe through the peephole and turns the locks, opening the door just enough to wrap his leg around the edge of it, showing off the boot, corset laces and five inch heels.

“Holy fuck,” Gabe breathes and Mikey feels his cock jerk as he peers around the edge of the door, looking at Gabe as he slides his leg out, pressing the toe of the boot between Gabe’s thighs. “Holy _fuck_.”

Mikey pulls his leg back and opens the door all the way, feeling his skin heat as Gabe’s eyes devour him. “Hey.”

Gabe chokes out a rough laugh and then he’s kissing Mikey hard and hot and possessive. Mikey winds a leg around the back of both of Gabe’s, rubbing against Gabe’s thigh as he pushes it between Mikey’s legs. Gabe reaches back and slams the door shut behind him before settling his hands over Mikey’s ass, rubbing and squeezing him through the satin.

“Fucking _boots_ ,” Gabe groans between kisses, pulling Mikey closer to him, grinding hard against his cock. Mikey can feel the wet spot on the fabric, the one cool spot, the only place he’s not burning up.

“Gabe,” he manages to gasp, pulling away from the kiss and biting at the column of Gabe’s neck, sucking on his skin. “Fuck, Gabe.”

“Yes,” Gabe growls, fingers raking over the curve of Mikey’s ass. “Fuck, yes.” His hands slide under the material and he grabs Mikey’s ass, fingertips grazing between.

“Oh,” Mikey’s head falls back and he jerks forward into Gabe. “C’mon.” He tightens his leg around Gabe, hitching up against him. “C’mon.”

Gabe hoists Mikey up, carrying him the short distance to the bedroom. He tosses Mikey carefully on the bed then strips off his clothes. Mikey watches, admiring all of Gabe’s long, lean limbs before digging the condoms and lube out of the drawer. He slides the condom on Gabe’s dick as soon as he’s close enough and then he lies back, watching hungrily as Gabe trail his fingers up and down Mikey’s cock through the satin.

Mikey’s been wanting more since he started getting ready, so he wriggles the panties down and off, letting them hang off his boot for a moment before he flicks them away. Gabe’s good at taking hints, so it doesn’t take him long to work two lubed fingers deep in Mikey’s ass. Mikey groans, spreading himself wider, knees up to his chest.

“Stop…” He has to catch his breath as Gabe’s fingers twist and spread. “Stop fucking… _teasing_.” He knows better, because now he’s giving Gabe ideas, letting him know how much Mikey wants it, but he’s desperate enough to hope that Gabe’s nearly as far gone.

He’s not sure if he’s lucky or not when Gabe doesn’t take the hint, working a third finger inside Mikey instead. Mikey rakes raised lines down Gabe’s back as Gabe curves his fingers at the first knuckle, filling Mikey up and stretching him, scraping sensitive flesh with the pads of his fingers.

“Fuck. Fuck. C’mon, Gabe.”

“You got all pretty for me and you want me to waste it by rushing things?” Gabe’s voice is a low, hot growl and Mikey _feels_ it hit every nerve ending as it rolls through him. He arches into Gabe’s touch and he can presses the shoes against Gabe’s shoulders, the heels digging into his chest. He’s not pushing him away, but Gabe’s rough gasp of breath at contact shivers over Mikey’s cock. “Fuck…”

“Yes. Yes. That’s the idea. Yes.” Mikey laughs, almost a helpless giggle, _wanting_. “Please, Gabe. B-be-begging…fuck, begging for mercy here. Already g-got the condom on-” He trails off as Gabe’s fingers do _something_ and Mikey arches into the feeling, off the bed, moaning. “ _Ohfuck_ , what are you _waiting_ for?”

Gabe eases his fingers out and Mikey protests for the time it takes Gabe’s cock to push inside him, filling him up again. As he does, the protest melts into a moan and he arches up, legs going over Gabe’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Gabe obliges with a deep thrust and Mikey’s brain whites out in a flash of pleasure and then they’re moving together with the slick whisper of lube and the slap of skin, the faux-leather of Mikey’s boots scratching and gliding on Gabe’s sweat-damp back.

Mikey can feel the burn of his muscles as Gabe pushes deeper, leaning in to kiss Mikey, fucking his mouth as aggressively as he’s thrusting inside him until all Mikey feels is Gabe – his tongue, his cock, his body, his heat, _his_. He doesn’t think, just keeps feeling, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock and stroke himself, body clenching tight around Gabe. Gabe groans, burying the sound against Mikey’s throat teeth grazing the skin. Mikey gasps and comes, unable to stop himself, body overloaded and past its breaking point.

Gabe keeps thrusting, pushing impossibly deeper until Mikey feels Gabe’s shudder run through them both. Gabe stills, breath so hot on Mikey’s skin. “Think you might be trying to kill me, Way.”

“If I was trying to kill you, I would have just told you about them over the phone.” Mikey turns his head and kisses Gabe’s temple, damp hair clinging to his lips. “Of course, now you have a nice visual for when I _do_ do that.”

Gabe groans low in his throat and his hips roll forward one last time. Mikey gasps and arches into him, hearing Gabe’s chuckle against his ear. “You say that like I have plans of ever moving from right where I am.”  



End file.
